


He's leaving home

by saphaelbanewood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Raphael has a motorcycle, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, inspired by a song of the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/pseuds/saphaelbanewood
Summary: A pretty love story.





	He's leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is mi first fic ever so if you have constructive critics or advice, please let me know I really appreciate. Kudos are always accepted too.
> 
> Beta by the lovely HolyMad, Thanks claw

He’s leaving home

 

Simon, is an average person, average height, wears glasses, in words of his friend Isabelle "hot nerd." He just ended high school; it is a beautiful summer.

 

He met someone, at the beginning of the season, he has stylish black hair, light brown skin, beautiful dark eyes, well-built body, he wears great jackets and has a motorcycle.

His name, Raphael.

 

He never thought about boys until Raphael, he had eyes only for his best friend, Clary, the classic "I'm your best friend, but I'm in love with you since kindergarten." of course, she never realized, but it was painfully obvious to everyone else.

 

He was ok with that, been "the best friend," the backup, until Raphael.

 

He showed Simon what is like to be heard, to be the first choice, to have someone who values your opinions (actually Raphael is pretty sarcastic, Simon likes it) and cares about you.

 

He remembers their first date.

 

_Simon was getting ready for his first date with Raphael, they met a few days ago at the graduation ceremony, and Raphael surprisingly started to talk with Simon, and despite the different personalities they got along pretty well._

 

_Simon came out of his thoughts when he heard the distinctively sound Raphael's motorcycle made, he rushed to the front door and saw him, leaning on the bike, in one of his beautiful jackets, so gorgeous, the words just came out._

 

_"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind-blowing?" was the first thing that came in Simon's mind, when he realized that the words also came out of his mouth._

 

_he doesn't even know where that came from; it was the first time a beautiful person took him to a date, he was expecting Raphael make fun of him or saying that he won't go out with Simon_

 

_but that didn't happen, he saw Raphael smile, and said: "Come on Harry Potter let's get something to eat."_

 

_Simon knew that he fell, fast and hard._

 

They started going out, Raphael took him on the motorcycle ride to see the stars or amazing landscapes, Simon took Raphael to the movies, or they had movies marathons in Simon's bedroom.

 

Until Simon's mom, Elaine thought Raphael was a bad influence for Simon.

 

Actually, none of his friends or family likes Raphael, his sister Rebecca based on their mother’s opinion thinks he should concentrate on college, Luke thinks he can do better, Clary also thinks is a bad influence, and Isabelle thinks they won’t last.  

 

He can hear the whispers about how Raphael it's playing with him and probably it’s a joke.

 

The only support they have, it’s a friend of Raphael, Magnus, the proper words to describe him probably would be: incredibly attractive, amazing fashion sense and a lot of glitters.

Magnus is currently dating Isabelle’s brother Alec, Simon is pretty sure that Alec hates him and Magnus keeps calling him Shelly, but he appreciates that neither of them talks about the relationship between Raphael and Simon.

 

He knows probably seeing from the outside they are really different, but it’s not like that, if all the persons who are judging them take 5 minutes to listen, they would understand.

 

He knows Raphael came to this town to ask for help, he came to Magnus for a job, Simon knows that Raphael final destination is New York and he also knows that by the end of the summer Raphael will leave.

 

Simon is Raphael's sunshine, he asked multiple times to Simon to go with him.

 

Raphael know that Simon isn't happy here, he knows that Simon's dream is to be a musician, and Raphael has faith in him, Simon plays the guitar excellent and has a beautiful voice, Raphael believes they will have a great life together. 

 

Simon thinks that too, but he's afraid, is the first decision that he makes for himself, for his happiness, he's also afraid that Raphael one day wake up and realize that he doesn't want to be with Simon anymore.

 

But Simon is willing to try, for him, for Raphael, for their happiness.

 

("Wednesday morning at five o'clock

As the day begins

Silently closing her bedroom door

Leaving the note that she hoped would say more")

 

Simon woke up that Wednesday at five o'clock, he has all his personal belongings, and the cash Simon has been saving for a long time, not much, but it will help. 

It's hard to say goodbye to all the comics he has, to all his life, he's leaving all, but it's also refreshing, like a reborn.

 Also, Raphael promised him they will buy new ones.

 

Yesterday he wrote a letter to his mom and friends hoping they will forgive him one day and put it on the bed.

 

("She goes downstairs to the kitchen

Clutching her handkerchief

Quietly turning the backdoor key

Stepping outside, she is free")

 

He goes downstairs trying to keep silent all his moves, he arrives at the front door and slowly opens the door, it seems like a typical day, the air, the clouds, the dawn, but for him is entirely new, then he sees it.

 

"Raphael" he whispered, a tiny part of him was scared of Raphael left without him, but seeing him, in all his glory, it's breathtaking.

 

"Hola Cariño, estas listo ?" Raphael asks with a bright smile.

 

Simon, learned Spanish in high school, he wasn't bad at the language and Raphael it's been practicing with him, so he knows what Raphael is saying.

 

" I have never been more ready in my entire life Raph." he also has a bright smile on his face, he closed the front door and started walking towards Raphael.

 

" well, then mi sol let's hit the road." Raphael climbs on the bike and pulls Simon behind him.

 

Simon adjust the backpack and sits behind Raphael.

 

Raphael hands him the helmet

 

"Safety first." chuckle Simon

 

"of course." answer Raphael with a smirk.

 

("She(we gave her most of our lives)

Is leaving (Sacrificed most of our lives)

Home (we gave her everything money could buy)

She's leaving home, after living alone, for so many years (bye bye)")

 

Simon knows that his mother is going to be heartbroken when she finds out, he knows how disappointed Luke is going to be, but he's seeing for himself now, and this is what he wants.

 

Raphael feels Simon hold him tight, he smiles and speeds up to the highway.

 

("Friday morning, at nine o'clock

She is far away

Waiting to keep the appointment she made

Meeting a man from the Motortrade.")

 


End file.
